Breaking Quinley
by chocolicious467
Summary: She's the strange new girl in the neighbourhood who speaks sarcasm as a second language. He's the egotistical teenager who could get any girl he sets sight on. But will Hunter Benedict be able to break out the truth from Quinley, even when she refuses to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**One**

She is beautiful. Huge sparkling grey eyes crinkling at the corners as she beams up at me, her bubbly laughter filling my ears with its melodic music. She has her father's eyes. The eyes that do not need the aid of the lips to smile at me, spreading contagious joy. The eyes that are always filled with the blissfully ignorant joy I see in him. Wherever he is, I will always love him. Just as I will love this baby, who still smiles at me giggling blissfully in my trembling arms. Even if I am not with her to show that love. I place her gently into the little cradle that seems to have been made just for her, ignoring the struggled attempts at grabbing me, holding onto me so I will not let go. But despite everything, I let her go. I will love her always, but she will not even know my name.

 **Quinley**

Giving up with life for the last time in history, a mighty groan escaped from my mouth as I collapsed back onto the bed, kicking with annoyance at the empty air. If anyone came looking for me, I was dead. But no one would come looking for me. Story of my life. I lay back and stared at the ceiling, as if waiting for a sign from God to motivate me, but the blank white plaster glared back at me motionless, and I abandoned hope, my eyes fluttering back to the mirror. Stupid mirror. Stupid reflection. Stupid everything in fact. Why was life so complicated? From the way my life always seemed to fall into another set of complex problems to the way my hairbrush seemed to always find a way to entangle itself into my thick disobedient brown hair- not once had the wind been blowing in my direction. I grabbed the end of the hairbrush and tugged, moaning in frustration as the brush refused to move an inch, choosing instead to pull at my roots menacingly, as if finally exacting revenge for throwing it all those people who had dared disturb my sleep in the past.

"I'm sorry..." I moaned. Great, now I was talking to my hairbrush. "Fine." I sat up abruptly, glancing at the pair of scissors glinting in my bedroom light. Maybe... No. It may be highly untamed and a pain in the rear end, but I was definitely not going to chop off such a large amount of my hair and live to tell the tale. Especially when you lived in a household with two other pains in the ass. The doorbell suddenly sent a distinct ring throughout the apartment. Speak of the devil, there was one of those pains now.

I slid down the banister, never getting tired of that old habit and hopped to the front door, bracing myself for the laughter. Reluctantly, I pulled down the handle and the door swung open.

"Don't say a word, just get it out and no, we're not using scissors and if you dare laugh, I'll be the one cutting off your hair," I mumbled quickly in one breath, glare fixed on my face. From the way he bit his lip and the sparkle in his eyes, I could tell he was barely just containing the laughter.

"Again? Seriously?" Axel asked, his voice shaking as he trudged past me, heaving three brimming grocery bags. He shoved one into my hands and walked down the hallway into the kitchen at the end. Rolling my eyes, I followed him.

"You try grooming this thick hair," I muttered, setting the bag next to the other two on the table. Axel looked at me, biting his lip as if trying to contain decades of laughter trapped in his chest.

"Don't you dare," I warned, glaring at him. Of course I should know- I'd been living with these two idiots for as long as I could remember.

"Aw come on- you look ridiculous," he said grinning like this was the most amusing thing he'd seen all day.

"Wow thank you so much," I mumbled sarcastically. "Fine, knock yourself out." Axel, at my words, burst into laughter as I folded my arms and fixed him with my stoniest glare. And boy, had I mastered the art of stony glares. Even the shrill ring of the doorbell failed to cease his laughter.

"Ah, and there's another member to join this oh, so encouraging audience. You can go get it," I said, perching onto a stool as I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Axel disappeared down the hallway, still chuckling to himself like a madman. As I bit into the fruit, I tried one last time, attempting to unravel the strands of hair from the hairbrush, however after the failed struggles, I gave hope again, letting it hang there like some sort of failed hair accessory.

"And Quinley Hale does it again!" I groaned at the voice and turned around on the stool just as Rafe walked into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're late. Axel's already laughed at me. But I'll tell you what you can do- get this damn thing out of my hair!" Rafe held his hands up in surrender as he stepped forward to pretend to examine my hair.

"Hmmm... curious, very curious..."

"The only thing that's curious is how you're head's still attached to your neck. So are you going to help or not?" Rafe rolled his eyes.

"And I'm guessing scissors are forbidden..."

"As long as I live," I said, biting into the banana. The last thing I wanted was to look like a complete moron- even though I felt like one. "Come on Raphael, we all have faith. You can do it."

"So what will I get out of this exactly?" I rolled my eyes. Should've seen that one coming.

"The rest of this banana?" I proposed, holding up the end of the banana in my hand, most of it stuffed in my mouth already.

"I'll pass thanks. Maybe I'll do this one for free," he said, staring intensely at the hairbrush still firmly seated in my bird's nest of hair. I felt the strands move gently, a cool force sliding over my scalp as the grip on the hairbrush gently untightened until it finally clattered to the floor. I sighed, eyeing the clumps of hair still caught on it as I picked it up off the floor.

"I still don't understand how you're not bald after all that hair you shed every day," Rafe remarked, eyeing the hairbrush.

"I should know, I use the bathroom after you every morning," Axel added. I rolled my eyes, untangling strands with my fingers for safety precautions.

"Boys, boys. You know, two in three males experience some kind of baldness before the age of fifty," I said casually, popping the rest of the fruit into my mouth.

"Well lucky we're not fifty then," Axel said, telepathically plucking the banana peel from my hands and hurling it into the bin.

"But not really that long to go now," I teased, patting them on the shoulders. "If I were you, I'd protect that luxury on your scalp while it lasts, darlings." I ruffled their hair, which I knew they found annoying and walked out of the kitchen a smug smile on my face.

"Woah, don't you have school or something?" Rafe asked, pulling me back inside by the wrist.

"We, you mean. You're the same age as me. Besides school starts on Monday," I muttered matter-of-factly, waving away his doubt.

"And what day is it?"

I shrugged. "There's a calendar right in front of you, dimwit. Read it." Rafe rolled his eyes.

"Am I the one who has to be in charge over here? I'm no older than you two. It's Monday, and it's twenty past ten right now." I looked at Axel, who stared at me blankly.

"So?" he asked, as clueless as I was. Rafe smacked himself in the head, which was a stupid move if you ask me, but apparently he seemed to think that we were the stupid ones.

"We've got to be in school on Monday, and today is Monday. Need I be more clear?" he said, glaring at us.

"Oh."

 **Hunter**

I groaned in frustration, kicking the door open as I walked into the room. Or barged rather. But I didn't care. I was mad, and mad as hell.

"Remind me why I'm wearing this piece of..." I trailed off as I spotted Mum's shocked face, mortified that I was about to use such inappropriate language. My mum, the small petite blonde lady who always seemed to have a smile on her face. The typical loving mother character.

"Trash," I finished, "I was going to say trash. Who the hell designed these things?" I tugged at the tie at my throat, threatening to strangle me. Scarlett emerged through the doorway and stood beside me, grinning as if the morning couldn't be any better. I begged to differ.

"They're not that bad," she said, tapping her tie with a finger to emphasise how perfect it was. I glanced down at my own pathetic excuse for a tie. How come my twin sister got to be good at everything?

"That's because you're a girl. All you have to do is look good and the whole world loves you," I muttered, momentarily forgetting the feminist in the room.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted, kicking me in the shin with her polished school shoes that somehow didn't make her look like a dork.

"I'm sorry. God, control the anger, woman!" I moved away and sat next to Mum on the couch, who had been plaiting my younger sister's hair.

"Move out the way, Pipes," I said, ruffling my younger sister's hair to annoy her. "Mum, can you do up this thing for me? I think it hates me." Mum laughed, and pulled up my collar.

"You know what you need?" she asked, loosening my tie.

"An extra day at home?" I asked hopefully, even though I knew it was a completely useless leap of faith.

"No," she said, smiling, "You need a girl." I blinked. The last time, I'd had such a conversation with Mum, I was pretty sure she'd been heading the totally opposite direction.

"I thought you didn't like any of the girls I've dated," I said, watching as Mum's fingers went to work with my tie, her slim fingers weaving in and out, making short work of it.

"They're not real girls," she said. Scarlett burst into laughter as I frowned.

"Woah, Hunter. Mum says the girls you've dated aren't real ones. I wonder what that says about you?" I rolled my eyes. That girl was as childish as they got. And she just so happened to be my sister so I was stuck with her for the foreseeable future. Her and her unbearably painful puns- don't even get me started.

"I can hear what Mum's saying, thank you. You don't really mean that, do you?" Mum laughed, tightening my tie, now in a perfect knot, not too tight and not too loose as to look scruffy either.

"I was trying to say, that maybe you need someone in this world to keep you anchored. Just a thought," she said as she pulled Piper onto her lap again to finish plaiting the other side of her hair.

"I thought Aunt Crystal said no soulfinders until I'm eighteen." Of course she was bringing up soulfinders. But what surprised me was that it was now. Before, all I had been hearing was that I was too young, too young to fully understand what a soulfinder bond meant. Which was clearly stupid since Mum and Dad had met when they were my age.

"Well I was just saying. No one said you would _need_ Crystal to find your soulfinder. It happened by chance for your father and I, so maybe, one of these days..." I wondered what that would feel like. To have something like Mum and Dad, an inseparable bond. All I'd ever felt for anyone was lust. I had never been in love.

"You and Dad had it lucky," I said, unbuttoning the top button of my shirt. I didn't want to suffocate. "Unfortunately I don't have such luck." I glanced down at my stupid school uniform. "Especially when it comes to school uniform."

Mum laughed, her whole face lighting up. "I thought you were over that."

"I don't think I'll ever be over it," I muttered moodily, reminded of what I was wearing again.

"Drama Queen," Scarlett remarked, hurling a cushion at me. Halting it in its tracks with telekinesis, I tossed it back at her face.

"And here I thought you were too old to fight over little things," Mum said, sighing.

"Scar started it."

"Breakfast's ready!" came a call from the kitchen as Dad appeared in the doorway, fully equipped with apron and wooden spoon. It would have seemed amusing to anybody else to see Dad in a floral apron since I'd heard he'd had quite the reputation as a teenager. But to anyone in the family, it was anticipation-wondering whether we would be having stacks of pancakes or charred bacon for breakfast.

"You sure about that, honey?" Mum said, smiling as she got up.

"I think so," Dad said, glancing back at the kitchen. "Okay, so you might not want to come into the kitchen just yet, but hey, you and I together we can make short work of it." He pulled Mum into his arms.

"And what makes you think I'll be helping you?" She asked, playfully.

"I can persuade you." With that, they both disappeared into the kitchen. They'd been married for so long, yet they still seemed as in love with each other as sweet high school couple. What with Dad being the tall man with the black hair and blue eyes and Mum being the little blonde with large eyes and timid nature, they seemed perfect for each other. And to be honest, I couldn't wait for that kind of magic in my life too. However I highly doubted it would be easy. No one in the Benedict family had had it easy with their soulfinder and I knew I would be no exception. I just wondered where on this earth _my_ soulfinder was right now.

 **Hello everybody. So this is a new story, but not my first. If you've read my other story Discovering Alex then you might know that it's related to the Benedicts. I wonder if you've worked out who Hunter's parents are. (It wasn't that hard I'll admit- it's pretty easy to identify the cutest couple in the Finding Sky trilogy.) So we've been introduced to our two characters- I wonder what will happen when they finally meet. So what do you think of them? I hope you liked this and review to tell me what you think. Reviews always give a writer motivation so I would love some feedback on this. :)**

 **Thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **Quinley**

Lazily, I dragged myself to the mirror, inspecting the atrocity that I had been forced to wear. Black blazer that would've looked much more fashionable on a donkey and a blue plaid skirt which hovered a couple of inches above my knee at a suitable length for a school skirt. And then there was the tie. The tie. Which I wasn't wearing. I raced down to the staircase, down the banister and slid into the kitchen where Rafe was attempting to conjure up breakfast. Or at least a poor excuse for it. I preferred it when Axel cooked though- he got the pancakes just right.

"Have you seen my tie?" I asked, coming to a stop by the fridge. The other two were already downstairs, Rafe fiddling with a frying pan and Axel rummaging in the cupboards desperately. Apparently none of them had realised that we were already an hour late.

"Sure I have. It's in the fridge," Rafe said, and I instinctively opened the fridge door, failing to detect the sarcasm soaking his words.

"Oh." Rafe snorted as I closed the fridge, rolling my eyes.

"You actually believed me!" he said laughing as I slapped him lightly about the head. I collapsed into a chair at the table, sighing. "Why on earth would your tie be in a fridge?"

"Crazy things you can find in a fridge," I said, looking pointedly at Axel, who failed to notice. "Like a TV remote." Axel turned, holding up his hands in protest.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. I was probably sleepwalking or something for all you know." He stood up and joined me at the table.

"I give up. I can't find my tie either. Are you sure we bought them, Rafe?" Rafe turned, frying pan in his hand and walked over to the table.

"Remind me why I'm the one in charge again?" he said, putting bacon strips onto our plates. "Besides, you were there with me. How did you manage to lose your ties so quickly?" I shrugged, picking up my fork.

"But the tie can wait. Breakfast's more important," I said, spearing a strip of bacon.

"Where would you two be if you didn't have me?" Rafe said, shaking his head, sauntering back over to the stove.

"Better off," I muttered, laughing, as a flying apple headed my way.

"Woah," Axel said, flinging it back to where it came from. "What have I told you about keeping fruit _in_ the fruit bowl?"

"You don't want a flying apple your way too, do you?"

Axel turned, arms held up in surrender. "I'll pass."

 **Hunter**

"Just you wait until I get my driver's license. Then I'll be the one giving you lifts."

I laughed, turning the steering wheel as my sister folded her arms.

"You're lucky I'm even giving you this lift, dear sister of mine. I could still get you to walk all the way to school," I said. Scarlett scowled at me. We were twins and naturally when one of us learned to do something earlier than the other it would call for an argument. And driving was no exception. My sister, who was better at me at many things, could not drive to save her life. A lost cause, even though she would never admit it.

"Remind me why I'm even sitting in this car again," she said.

"Because you love me." The car turned smoothly onto another lane.

"Ugh, Mum was right. You'll quieten down when you find your soulfinder," she said as I laughed again.

"I don't think anyone could quieten me down." I had never had to worry about finding my soulfinder before, what with Aunt Crystal being the lifesaving soulseeker of the family, so it was a subject we could all joke about in the family. Soulfinders had never been much of an issue to us, but I couldn't help wondering what it would feel like if it wasn't for Aunt Crystal. What it would feel like knowing that there was a chance that I would never see my other half, never find true love. I shook my head. Man, this was too philosophical for a Monday morning.

"Finally," Scarlett said as we approached the school and I pulled up into the parking lot. "You drive slower than a turtle can walk."

"Shut up Scar," I muttered, squeezing the car into my regular parking spot. Bidding farewell to my dear sister I joined my friends who stood hanging around at our usual spot in the parking lot.

"Hunter, bro, what's up?" I heard Enzo before I could even see him. The boy was a walking talking, definitely talking, 200 decibel stereo turned up permanently to maximum volume. But I loved the guy nevertheless. He'd been my best friend since I could remember and was also a savant like me.

"Except for the fact that we're back at school, nothing much," I said, shrugging. Felix, who stood next to Enzo, had his gaze fixed somewhere else, far away from the conversation.

"Man, your sister's still as hot," he exclaimed, as I visibly cringed. Yep, that's the kind of horror I had to go through with at school. Also another reason why Enzo was my best friend. He was gay and my only friend who wasn't a retard and didn't fancy my sister in the slightest. I felt sorry for any boy with a twin sister out there.

"Dude, can you not? I think I'd like to keep my breakfast in my stomach, thank you very much. That's my sister your talking about," I snapped.

"Come on man, chill. We've been friends for this long and you know I've had a thing for your sister. You don't mind," he said, grinning. Actually I did mind very much, but I decided to keep quiet because Hunter Benedict did what was best for his image, and an argument so early in the morning was something I could do without.

"Don't know how you pull it off though," Felix continued, even though I really just wanted him to shut up. "But you manage to still look decent even in this ugly uniform." Now there was a tune I didn't mind listening to. "And you're not the only one." Hearing the tone in his voice, I was afraid he'd bring up my sister again, and changed the subject entirely, picking out another victim.

"Hey, isn't there like some new kid coming to our school?" I asked, pretending to be vaguely interested. There'd been a rumour during the holidays about new kids in the neighbourhood but I hadn't seen any yet.

"Yeah, I think there is," Enzo said. "I heard there's more than one."

"You think she might be a girl?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. Should've known. But then, at elast ti wasn't my sister we were talking about.

"Maybe but I hardly think she'll be interested in you," I teased, laughing.

"I'm just saying, I've been single for far too long," he said. He wasn't completely ugly or anything, I'll give you that, but the guy was more hot air than he was worth. However, none of that mattered here, where people only looked for looks in people rather than personality. Even if he was a retard, if he had a few muscles and a good looking face, the girls would be all over him. Which was quite useful for me.

"Relationships are too much effort," I said with a sigh, stretching out my arms, though honestly, I'd wanted something like that for quite some time. It would be nice having one person who didn't give a damn about how you looked, or what you wore, but just loved you for who you were. But Hunter Benedict, wasn't the kind of guy to wish for things like that. "Now what time is it again?"

 **Quinley**

"The Hale siblings," the principal said, as we sat down in front of his desk, two and a half hours later than we should have. "A little tardy, but I think we can improve on that." I decided I liked the woman. Anyone who thought two and a half hours was _a_ _little tardy_ was as safe as principals got. I smiled.

"There are some rules and regulations I'll have to drill you on for the purpose of no duty and then we can get you to your classes."

ooo

"Ugh, Maths," Axel moaned staring at his timetable. "Remind me why I took maths again?" Rage laughed, seemingly having no problem with his end of the deal.

"It's maths, not eternal torment. I think you can live through this one. We've faced much worse that one hour of calculus or algebra," he said cheerily, definitely not the appropriate mood when you're walking down a hallway to an hour of sitting at a desk listening to the drone of a distant teacher's voice.

"What do you have then? Bet it's better than maths," Axel said sulkily.

"Would you look at that? I have maths too. And I'm not complaining," Rafe replied looking at Axel pointedly. "What about you, Quinn?"

I smiled. "Music. Well, at least my fate looks better than Axel's. Pity none of you are in my class though."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll meet some new friends while we're gone. See you later. Mr Self-pity here and I have a maths building to find," Rafe said, dragging Axel along.

"Take me with you, Quinn!" I laughed as I heard Axel call as I rushed down the steps of the building and took the right that I'd been told to take. God, I wondered how so many students managed not to get lost here everyday.

The school was surprisingly quiet with no students around. Which was a good thing if you asked me. No moody teenagers around to smother my sudden rush of optimism. Perhaps the day could get better, and not just because I wouldn't have any algebraic equations to solve.

The building I entered seemed so prestige and polished I felt like an imposter walking into it with my scruffy ankle boots and odd walk. Obviously the school had spent a lot of money on this building. They had a separate hallway for music classrooms, various awards and photographs shining behind gleaming cabinets and polished frames. The bar had been set pretty high and there was no way I would ever get that high, but at least I wasn't Axel. The only musical ability that boy had was a mean whistle, which could send any decent human or animal running in the opposite direction.

I paused outside the door of the building, staring at the newly painted door, the door handle shining in the bright light of the hallway. I took a deep breath. Oh God, it's been five whole years since I've been to school. _Five whole years._ And my only experience of it, was a small unknown primary school back where I lived in the UK, in the heart of London city. An English Primary school would be far _far_ different from an American high school, and the only thing I knew about those were from terribly stereotypical American movies where people were sorted into cliques and they sang songs in the middle of the cafeteria. I gulped as I rested my hand on the handle. There was no turning back now- literally none, since I'd already seen the security guard outside when I'd walked in. I closed my eyes and then opened the door suddenly, a smile spreading over my face. _Nothing could bring Quinley Hale down, not today, not any day_. At least that's what I hoped.

Just my luck. Dead silence fell upon the classroom when I walked in and I briefly wondered if I'd happened to have stumbled upon a group sponsored silence or the middle of an exam or both. With a start, I realised that every eye in the classroom was on me, on the new girl that no one had ever seen before.

"You must be the new student," a male voice said and I looked up at the voice, belonging to a middle-aged man who seemed like the type of man to eat students for breakfast. I gulped once more. "Bit early, aren't we?" I bit my lip. Wow, sarcastic teachers. Now that was one thing my movies or books hadn't taught me, so I stood there mutely instead of offering a reply, figuring it was the safer option.

Not a peep came from the silent classroom, welcoming in even more thick awkward silence, as if mocking me.

"We even managed to beat Mr Benedict's record for tardiness and that, I assure you, is something unheard of," the man continued. Benedict. Such a typical surname but the tone in the man's voice told me that whoever this Benedict guy was, he wasn't exactly the teacher's pet type. Now there was a stereotype I recognised.

"I asked you a question," the teacher said, glaring at me. Great, Quinley Hale had done it again! My damned attention span had once again done me no good.

"Um...yes?" I said, figuring that was as good as an answer as any. After all, teacher's like hearing 'yes', didn't they?

"Your name's 'yes'?" He said, earning a couple of sniggers from the room. Wow, there were actually people who found that funny. Well, kill me now.

"Um, no," I said, then afraid that he would make another terrible joke out of that too, I quickly added, "My name is Quinley Hale. I'm new here."

"Ah, that explains the clueless expression on your face." Wow, thanks. "My name is Mr McLean. So Miss Hale, what made you want to choose Music as a subject?" Questions, questions. I hated questions. Because that meant you had to answer them. And answering questions was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"I can play some stuff," I mumbled, hoping that would be appropriate enough to let me sit down in the class and pretend I didn't exist. I was great at doing that. I hardly wanted to list all the instruments I could play, because playing a lot of instruments, meant the teher would take a lot of interest in you. Like I said, I was better at the whole chameleon-in-the-back-of-the-classroom act.

"And what is meant by stuff? Because here in America, we use it in a dismissive manner. Perhaps it's different in England. I hear the English even use the word 'awesome' these days." They also used to chop off people's heads in the Tower of London. Need a demonstration?

"Instruments, you know." I hoped that the blunt vague answers would prove to him that I was unworthy of attention and leave him to select another victim from his class. But no. Apparently blunt answers only got you even more interrogation.

"Fascinating," he said, gesturing to the piano. "Play?"

"Oh no, I can't," I said, backing away into the door.

"Perhaps you sing then?" he asked. I gulped. Since he probably wanted to save his ears the trouble, I chose the latter.

"Sort of." Hopefully 'sort of' would lower his expectations. Hopefully he wouldn't ask me to sing. He couldn't, could he?

"Great!" My eyes widened, as I heard the enthusiastic tone spring up in his voice. I knew that enthusiasm too well. "Finally I have a female vocalist in my class!" My eyes flickered over to the open window on the opposite side of the room. Jumping out of it seemed so tempting right now.

"Oh. That's nice," I said. Wrong move. Very wrong move.

"It is! Put down your bag and come take your position at the front of the room!" I froze, processing his words. No, no, no, no. Sing? In front of the whole class? The only people who'd ever heard me were my two brothers. I'd never had a bigger audience. And my brothers weren't even a proper audience. They were just the two idiots I goofed around with.

"Mr Benedict, take your place at the drums," Mr McLean said, and despite myself I glanced up, curious. I really wish I hadn't.

He was possibly the most good-looking boy I had ever met in my entire life. And I'd lived on this earth for sixteen years, plenty of time to encounter hot boys, but none came close to Benedict. Six foot and three inches of Rock God material stood up from his seat and sauntered casually over to the drumkit beside me, not even casting me a second glance. Heck, I didn't even get a first. At least I was back to being invisible again. Dark hair that hadn't yet decided if it was black or brown, a posture that had been made up of lean muscles and a quick glimpse of bluish-green eyes. I blinked and diverted my gaze elsewhere. I glanced around the room and cleared my throat. Whatever came out of my mouth next would be the first impression, and no, arriving half an hour late to lesson and then standing by the door clueless did not count. First impressions always decided the fate of the new kid and mine rested on the quality of my singing voice. At times like these I would have warmly welcomed a zombie apocalypse.

"You gonna sing or make me wait?" Deep husky voice, arrogance seeping through. Ugh, I knew boys like him. Arrogant, egoistic, thought they were Gods living among us pesky mortals. And the best thing to do was to avoid them. Since he hadn't so much as glanced my way, I figured it would be easy. Boy, was I wrong.

I should've been out the window when I had the chance.

 **And we're back! So how did you like this chapter? Finally, our two protagonists have met. What did you think? This one's been a long one, hasn't it? Compensation for making you guys wait- sorry about that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you so _so_ much for all the reviews. It's been a big support. And now it's time for our Guest reviews... **

**To Llamacorn: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. You won't have to reread the first chapter again, because we've got the second now and the third coming pretty quickly. Glad you like it xxx**

 **To Guest: Okay yeah, I guess it wasn't difficult to guess that Hunter's parents are Zed and Sky but thanks so much for the support! Hope you liked this chapter xxx**

 **To Guest: Thanks so much! Hunter is quite a cool name, and I'm glad you liked this chapter. There's much much more to come, don't worry xxx**

 **To Liberty Bugbee: Thank you so much! Glad you liked this chapter! It brings such happiness to find that people actually enjoy reading my stories. Thank you xxx**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, they were AMAZING and so are you guys. Leave a name next time, so it'll be easier to respond! :) Review this chapter and tell me what you think. Until next time xxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 _She is mine. Six pounds of raw pink flesh curled up in my arms, tiny chest heaving with every small breath. She is my daughter. My world. The one thing I have to live for. In a world where I thought no one could love me, I have a daughter. A daughter that I can call my own. A tear of unexplainable joy rolls down my cheek. They called me tough, the man who never cried, never faltered, never fell. If only they could see me now, crying in joy with the most beautiful baby girl in my arms. I glance at the letter the doctor had given me. Left by the baby's cradle, with the curving black letters scattered messily across the page as if she was in a hurry. Of course she was. My girl doesn't need a mother, though. I will be her mother, her father, her everything. We'll go away, my daughter and I, we'll flee this world that I have been brought up in, she won't have a part in any of this. Flee the murders and mutiny, flee the cruelty. My father used to tell me, once you picked up a gun and felt the adrenaline, it was the hardest thing to do to put it back down. But I had done just my daughter will grow up with the best gift of all. A loving father._

 **Hunter**

As she stood there timidly, eyeing the classroom anxiously I sneaked a glance, my eyes lingering far longer than they should have. For once in his life Felix had been right- the new girl wasn't terribly looking. No, that was a lie. She was hot. Very hot. Light brown skin and wavy dark brown hair pulled back into a cute low chignon bun (my mum was ace at those), and then, those eyes. Mesmerising stormy grey eyes that could kill with one look. Flustered I looked away, mad at myself for letting lust control my thoughts. She wasn't my type. Too timid, too quiet, too... I gripped my drumsticks harder and took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with. I was intrigued to hear her sing, because all I could imagine was something soft, barely audible over the beat of my drumkit.

"You gonna sing or make me wait?" I said, a little harsher than I had meant. She flashed me an irritated glare, as if she'd already decided that she didn't like me and turned her attention elsewhere. For some reason that bothered me, that she'd moved her gaze away from me. Her eyes closed, long eyelashes curled and I set the bass with my foot, a steady tempo she'd find comfortable. If she planned on beginning any time soon.

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
 _When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away_  
 _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
 _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

I glanced up from my drumming, my lips parting as she sang, head bowed and eyes closed, but voice strong and clear. And damn could she sing. I'd always fancied myself as quite the singer, but her voice put mine to shame. I recognised the song immediately, from The _Lion King_ , a movie I had seen so many times, because of my mum and sisters. Even though I wouldn't admit it to either of them, I loved the movie, but this song better.

 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _It is where we are_  
 _It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
 _That we got this far_  
 _And can you feel the love tonight_  
 _How it's laid to rest_  
 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
 _Believe the very best_

She stopped singing and opened her eyes, nibbling at her lip like a nervous contestant at a singing audition. She definitely had my vote, that's for sure. I finished off with a light touch on the syllables, and sighed, willing her to sing more, like she'd just given us a taster of the sweetest if desserts and then taken it away from us after just one spoon. Applause suddenly filled the room, appreciative that we didn't have to listen to Mr McLean's voice for any longer. Or Molly Castellan for that matter. I think it was better off for all of us, if Molly resorted to playing the flute rather than be handed a microphone.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Mr McLean gushed, clapping his hands, equally thankful for finding a new female vocalist in the class. "A fine voice you have, miss. And good taste too." She gave him a small smile, as if preferring to melt into the wall behind her, rather than welcome more applause. Timid and modest. Definitely not my type.

With a simple nod as Mr MecLean somewhat reluctantly praised me too, I resumed my position in the back of the classroom, next to my cousin, Carson, who seemed to be smirking as I returned.

"What now?" I whispered, rolling my eyes. I was related to a whole bunch of annoying beings. And yes, there were more of them.

"We all saw the way you looked at the new girl, Hunter. No point in hiding," he whispered, as I elbowed him.

"Shut up, someone's gonna hear," I hissed back, even though the chatters had already begun, masking our conversation. "She's not even my type."

 _Right, and repeating it's going to make you believe it._ I could hear his teasing tone in my mind.

 _Get out of my head._ Carson sighed, the irritating smile still on his face.

"If you insist. I'm gonna go make introductions. You coming?" Since I didn't want to be left in the back of the classroom at the mercy of Molly, who stood right in front of me casting me the more than occasional glance, I followed him reluctantly.

"Hey, I'm Carson," he said, smiling, extending a hand. The girl seemed surprised, but smiled back.

"Quinley," she replied, taking his hand. I shifted my gaze to the window, following the long branches with my eye.

 _Hurry up and get this over and done with._

 _If you don't want to be hospitable, you can just leave, you know._ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, reminding myself that no one knew I was talking to my aggravating cousin.

"Sweet name," he said, and for an awful second, I thought he was flirting. And I here I was, simply stood beside him, third-wheeling.

"You were amazing, back there, by the way. Nice voice. Took everyone by surprise," Carson said. Yep, he was definitely flirting. For God's sake. If he didn't finish this conversation soon, I was going to start tugging at his sleeve like a needy dog.

"I've never had an audience. Is he always like this? Your teacher?" she asked. The longer I was here, the more agitated I felt. My eyes fell unwillingly to her face, bold features that she seemed to try to hide.

"Only to the new ones," Carson said with a wink. I was going to bury him alive. "This is Hunter by the way. My very hospitable cousin." Yep, that burial stone already had his name on it.

 **Quinley**

"Oh," I wondered if I should be the better of the two and say hi, but since Mr I'm-too-good-to-be-seen-with-such-peasants seemed to be making no effort, I chose to stay mute. Suddenly a violent vibration shook my blazer pocket and I felt eyes shift to my blazer, a bright light filtering through. I could already sense the smirk from Captain Arrogance. "Are we allowed to use our phones in this place?"

"Unless you're not caught," Carson said with a glint in his eye. I decided I liked Carson much better than his cousin. For starters, he'd actually seemed willing to say hello.

"Be right back." I wove my way through the classroom, through clumps of students, testing out new pieces and _enjoying the freedom to improvise_ as Mr McLean had put it. Seemed to me like an extra opportunity for socialising. I fished out my phone from the sea of useful bits and bobs inside my pocket and rolled my eyes when I saw Axel's name on the screen. Great, what had he done now? I stabbed at the answer icon and put the phone to my ear.

"What happened now? And no, if you set something on fire, I will not help you extinguish it," I said.

"Oh no, don't worry Quinley, nothing like that," Axel said, but I was pretty sure there was something worse. I knew that tone of voice anywhere. "But you know how I told you that you're the most amazing person in the world and I love you more than Raphael?" I smirked. I was going to enjoy this.

"Can't say I remember that, to be honest," I replied, inspecting my nails causally.

"You're the most amazing person in the world and I love you more than the other guy who lives with us," he said. "Cross my heart." I smiled. I loved it when I had the upper hand.

"So what does Axel Hale want from me now?"

"Okay, so I sort of, maybe accidentally might have done something that I should probably but don't really regret. And I need your help and the other irrelevant child we share a household with is a complete traitor," he said. "Ow! I'm telling the truth," he moaned as the sound went fuzzy for a moment. I distanced from the phone from my ear for a moment waiting for them to finish their bickering, then put it back to my ear again.

"And you want me to do what exactly? Remember, I'm not guaranteeing anything until you tell me," I said, because sometimes Axel tended to have the world's most stupidly stupid ideas.

"Well you know how we said that stealing's wrong and that we'd never do it again..." he began. I could already see the car was going to crash before I'd even felt the impact. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Right..."

"I may have accidentally completely unintentionally broken that rule."

 **Hunter**

Quinley escaped as soon as the bell for the end of the lesson rang, hurriedly ducking past students, clearly desperate to get somewhere. Huh, new kids. Although, something inside me wanted her to stay, even if the Carson was the one talking and I was the one acting like I didn't want to be there.

"Wonder where she's going," Carson said curiously, as we headed the opposite direction.

"None of our business," I muttered. "Why do you seem so interested in her anyway?"

"Aw come on, she seems nice. Or are you just jealous?" he asked, an amused glint in his eyes. That irritating boy was seriously getting on my nerves.

"She's a good singer, but I'm not _jealous,"_ I replied bluntly.

"You know what I mean. Of me, not her. Your jealous that she was talking with _me,_ yet didn't even say a simple hello your way." I rolled my eyes, downplaying it. Getting worked up wouldn't achieve anything, except for extra teasing.

"Guess she must've noticed the intimidating personality then. Can't really blame her though, can you?" I said with a smirk.

"Alright hotshot. Cafeteria?" I was about to say yes, when I remembered the detention I'd been set in the morning.

"Can't. Detention from the Creacher," I muttered, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "First thing first period on my first day. Creacher definitely took detention to a whole new level."

"What the hell did you do now?" Carson asked, finding this amusing, unlike me.

"I walk into the classroom and she kicks me out for disrespectful behaviour. I swear I didn't even say anything that _bad,"_ I said, holding up my hands. "But the woman hates me, I guess." I sighed. "See you later, bro," I called, turning back around reluctantly.

"If you survive." I heard his laughter until I reached the end of the corridor. Well, there went my lunchtime. How on earth did I end up in such situations? Shrugging I walked moodily into the maths department, eyes of passing students washing over me, intrigued by the notorious Hunter Benedict. Yep, I had a reputation alright. Everyone knew my family- the famous Benedicts, who'd once even been to this school, before the rules, uniform and pesky regulations came about. There could be no one in Wrickenridge who hadn't heard of the Benedict family. We'd had quite the reputation even generations ago. It was slightly amusing watching how guys stood up straighter and girls fixed their hair as I passed, as if I was worth such hassle.

"Where the hell are you going?" Oh, and you couldn't walk a single metre of this place without bumping into one of my relatives. It seemed the Benedicts also liked to have a lot of children. Which meant I had a hell lot of cousins, just on my dad's side, what with Mum being an only child.

"Detention," I muttered, pulling a face, as Victoria grinned back. Also, it turned out all my cousins seemed to find some type of joy in my suffering.

"Woah, detention on the first day? Can't beat that," she said as I scowled back.

"I'll eat my shoe if you've ever even had a detention in your whole life." Vic laughed, adding the pepper to my misery. My genius cousin definitely took after her father, Uncle Yves. Apparently, it seemed that I'd missed out on that particular gene.

"Detention is for suckers. No offence."

"Wow thanks. Makes me feel a whole lot better," I muttered, nudging her with my elbow. She only laughed, not even fazed at all. The girl might have seemed soft and gentle on the outside, but once you challenged her to an arm wrestle and had to have your wrist bandaged, you'd know never to judge the book by the cover.

"Well, I best be on my way to enjoy another free lunchtime. Shame I can't say that for everyone," she said, leaving me rolling my eyes at an empty hallway. My family were awesome, weren't they?

I reached Miss Creacher's door, having been told to wait outside and leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling in vain. My life officially sucked. And not just because I was at school. Being the oldest was pressurising, especially when you had a twin sister who was a freaking genius, and everyone in your family was practically perfect.

"Ah, I see Hunter Benedict took time out of his busy schedule to come see me today," I heard her voice say sarcastically behind me. And it looked like someone had put her in an even worse mood too. I sighed and turned around, not bothering to seem interested in the slightest.

"Go inside, Mr Benedict, I'll be with you in a moment after I get my lunch." She reached forward to unlock the door and I trudged inside moodily. The teacher got to go get lunch but the student had to sit in th classroom and starve.

"Oh and I'll be checking the work done in class today. Believe me when I say this Benedict, if anything doesn't look in order, it'll be straight to the headteacher's office. In fact, it'll be worse. You're in enough trouble as it is." With that, she slammed the door shut, her faint footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Damn it. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated, and bit my lip, figuring out what to do. Sure, Hunter Benedict never cared when he got into trouble, but there was the matter of my parents to think about. I'd been warned already and been in enough trouble last year to last a lifetime. This year was meant to be a second chance, a new beginning. Right, well that new beginning seemed to be right on the verge of becoming my new ending. I opened the door and glanced outside, the door to Creacher's classroom blinking back at me invitingly. The chances that the door was even open were slim, let alone of me escaping further trouble. Nevertheless, I slid across the hallway, swinging my backpack back onto my shoulder and tried the door, not much hope in my heart. And to my great fortune, it swung open with surprising ease.

 **Quinley**

The things I did for that boy. Rolling my eyes for the thousandth time, I glanced back casually, double-checking the empty hallway. Just yesterday we'd ended the day, toasting to new beginnings, yet here I was, doing the one thing I'd spent the past years of my life doing. Back then it was for survival and now it was for... Heck, I didn't even know. All I knew was that there was a month's supply of gelato in it for me and if there was anything I liked better than sleep, it was ice cream. Food in general, for thought. Reluctantly, I plucked out the hairpins from my bun, letting loose my hair as it tumbled back down onto my shoulders. Pushing it back, I opened up the hairpins with a heavy heart. Somehow deformation was always the final fate of all my hairpins. Despite my extreme reluctance, there was some pleasure as I pushed the hairpins into the keyhole, twisting until finally I heard a satisfying click, and the door swung open gently. I let the door shut quietly behind me and made my way to the closet in the corner, a small room filled with random bits and bobs, ranging from books and calculators to a box oddly placed dressing-up clothing- I have no idea what that was doing in a maths classroom. I made quick work of the lock with the aid of my deceased hairpins and rummaged through some books until I found the one I was looking for. Axel Hale, written in scrawny handwriting, just about legible to someone who had known him for a long time. To anyone else, he might as well have written _I am the saviour,_ or something equally daft. I took the book and opened it up to find a mobile phone in between the pages. Sighing I picked it up and stashed it away in my pockets, placing the book back on the shelves. The last thing I wanted was to be caught rummaging around in a storeroom of a supposed-to-be-locked classroom. I took my hairpins out and inserted them into the lock when suddenly my ears pricked up at a gentle click behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I screwed my eyes shut and mentally kicked myself. Always lock the doors behind you. First rule of breaking in. I really was getting rusty. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good one.

"I, uh..." Quickly hiding, I turned with my innocent smile prepared. Which vanished when I saw who'd walked in. "Wait, what are _you_ doing in here?" In an attempt to stash the hairpins into my blazer, I dropped them and rapidly kicked them under a cupboard, smiling to feign innocence. Then I realised I was supposed to be frowning- I didn't like this guy, remember?

"I asked first," he replied, an amused smirk on his face. Great. I so badly wished his much less annoying cousin was here so I would have at least one non-retard to talk to. I wondered if the word 'politeness' meant anything to Hunter Benedict.

"Okay," I said, beginning to walk away. I loved being annoying. It was my best personality trait.

"Hey, wait," he said, to my surprise. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. Frowning as if he didn't know why he's asked me to wait, he continued. "How did you even get in here?" I should've left when I had the chance.

"It was open when I came inside," I said, shrugging. Wrong answer.

"Creacher never leaves her doors open," he said thoughtfully, more to himself than to me.

"Well I guess it must have been someone else. Done with the questions?" I asked, beginning to leave anyway.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have to tell you if you don't tell me. And I thought that was none of my business," I said, really wishing I'd left when I had the chance. This boy asked too many questions for my liking.

"I never said that," he said, yet not really saying that he didn't say it either.

"You implied it. Good enough," I said. "Now am I excused to leave?"

"I was never stopping you in the first place," he said simply. Woah, he couldn't just say that after interrogating me and wasting my time.

"And all the questions?" I asked, becoming irritated. I liked being annoying sure, but I didn't like _being_ annoyed. It made a world of difference.

"No one said you had to answer them," he said, smirking again. Ugh. Painful as it was to admit, that was something that I would have said.

"Well pardon me for trying to be polite then," I said, scoffing.

"It's okay." I was all set to push him out of a window now. And I didn't even have hairpins to run off and lock him in the classroom. Pity. I felt useless, leaving without an appropriate comeback, like a wounded lion. Both the wounded pride and wild mane of hair were definitely fitting.

"Wait, be quiet," I said, straining my ears. Hunter listened too, but I already knew what the noise was.

"Someone's coming."

 **Hunter**

"Holy-" Quinley began, however I stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the closet behind us. "What-" The last thing I wanted was to get caught trespassing into the Creacher's territories. She wasn't pleased with me as it was. I closed the door swiftly behind me, just as I heard the door of the classroom opened. Talk about perfect timing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinley hissed, looking at me as if I was crazy. Said the girl who I'd just rescued from the Creacher's clutches. Grateful much.

"Shh," I hissed back, placing my head by the door to listen in.

"I was so sure I left the classroom door locked," I heard the Creacher say in a strangely high-pitched voice. If she was talking, then there would be a listener. And more than one teacher entering a room could only mean one thing.

"Well it's lucky you don't have to waste time fiddling with keys. We need to get on with this meeting," said another teacher's voice. I took a step back, sighing in frustration. Argh.

"You know how to open this window?"

"Shh, there's people out there you know," I hissed, frowning, but Quinley didn't seem bothered.

"Goodness me, I hadn't heard," she said, inspecting the window. I rolled my eyes. Great, I was stuck in a closet with a fluent sarcasm-speaker. Just my luck.

"They're gonna hear you and we're both gonna get kicked out," I said, gritting my teeth. Wow, she really was annoying.

"It's called a door," she said, staring blankly at the closed door in front of us in the dim light from the window.

 _"We_ heard them, so what makes you think they're not going to hear _us?"_ I asked. It seemed like she was going to single-handedly get me into even more trouble than I'd been in last day. On my first day. And it wasn't even my fault (not really true but still).

"We were straining our ears and we knew that they were here so we had something to listen too. They have no idea we're here because we're not supposed to be, and we're whispering. I don't think they can hear us," she said and I realised with anoyance that she had a point. And now suddenly she was talking sense again. I'd thought the name was strange, but apparently that wasn't the only thing. Had I called her timid? I'm sorry- apparently, there was a lot more to a book than just a cover and a blurb. And I was intrigued to read this one's story.

 **I really didn't want to end this chapter which is why it's so long. And I'm sorry** **for ending halfway through that scene, but there's more where that came from, coming to you soon. (Hopefully) Thanks for the reviews- I loved reading them! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations- the first real encounter between our 2 main characters, both doing what they do best and being as annoying as possible to each other. I'll make sure the third chapter doesn't take too long :)**

 **To Llamacorn: You're reviews are awesome, you're always the first person to review the stuff I write-makes me feel so happy! Thank you! Rafe** **and Axel- yeah they're awesome, and you'll see just how awesome** **they are soon. Hope you liked this one xxx**

 **To Guest: Thank you so much! Don't worry, there's more on it's way. Glad you like it. Perhaps leave a name next time xxx**

 **To Hunter: Thank you! I hope you continue reading it. Hunter might sound like a spoilt kid but there's more to him. Review again xxx**

 **Please make sure to review if you can, even for a few words. Thank you xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 _Forbidden Love. The idea had always struck me as stupid. Until, of course, I'd experienced it first hand. The thrill, the pain, the unbearable love that no matter how hard you tried, you could not keep bottled up for long. The longing. I feel it all now, as I trudge away from the hospital, regret filling my chest with every step. She'll be better off without me. He will too. They'll be a family, a happy father and daughter with a life full of opportunities and new experiences. A life without a mother or a wife. I will myself to continue moving, not looking back at the hospital I've just left because I know that if I do, I will never be able to leave. But, I force myself to remember that they'll be alive. And that is all that matters. Even if it costs me my own life. I feel for the hilt inside my bag, its reassuring cold metal giving me an ounce of hope. Even if it means taking others' lives to protect them._

 **Quinley**

"Have they gone yet?" I asked, my eyes drooping, my brain threatening to shut down and fall asleep. And the thing was, I was prepared to let it too.

"It's been ten minutes," Hunter hissed, still paranoid that someone was going to hear. "Meetings last at least until the end of lunch." I groaned and slumped against the wall. Hunter sat on the floor, leaning back against the door as if trying to listen in to the conversation.

"Can't we just go out and say we were looking for books or something? I'm sure they won't mind much," I proposed, but Hunter looked back at me as if I was crazy. Great, I was locked in a storeroom with an arrogant boy who believed I was well and truly off my trolley.

"Right, and they won't suspect a thing. They'll think we were making out or something," he hissed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the door. My jaw dropped. Ew, why would anyone think that? Although, despite my opinions of this boy, it didn't hide the fact that he was possibly the most good-looking boy in the world, who could get any girl he laid eyes on. Just not me.

He opened his eyes and seeing my shocked expression rolled his eyes. "Well, what else would you think if a boy and a girl came out of a supposed-to-be-locked storeroom after ten minutes in there together?"

"Doesn't change the fact that it's stupid," I muttered, inspecting my nails so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Aw come on, you wouldn't even want to try me?" he asked smirking. "You sure about that?"

"Ew," I said blinking. Great, now he was being an asshole. Just my luck. "Can't you talk about something decent?"

"Says the one who wouldn't even say a simple hello my way," he muttered. I sat up frowning at his words. That wasn't the way I remembered it.

"Excuse me. You're the one who stood there frowning like you had someplace better to be. Would it have impaled your towering ego if you'd so much as uttered a little hello? Or even a tiny welcoming smile. Would that have hurt so badly?" I asked, glaring at him. He frowned, biting his lip. It was making it real hard to concentrate.

"You mean you wanted me to say hello?" he asked looking at me carefully. I looked away out of the window dismissively.

"Wouldn't have hurt," I muttered. "Are they still out there?" Hunter rolled his eyes, although I felt like there was a hint of a smile in there somewhere.

"I'm pretty sure you asked me that two minutes ago," he said.

"It feels like we've been here for ages," I moaned, glancing at him.

"Being locked in storerooms tends to do that to your perception of your time. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he said with a smirk. Ugh, those smirks.

"You have some experience, then? What with the whole making out in storerooms thing," I said. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy," he muttered. Sure, he wasn't. Those looks and that ego- I'd already seen the way girls in our music class looked at him.

"You mean to tell me Hunter Benedict has never made out with a girl in his life? Right, I believe you," I said. He probably even had a girlfriend right now. I looked out of the window again.

"Like you haven't," he said, snorting. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business," I mumbled. Because no, I hadn't ever made out with anyone in my life. My life was seriously lacking in romantic experiences, not that I needed romance in my life. I'd be fine with just me and my brothers.

"What time is it?" he asked, kicking the wall gently.

"Three o'clock," I said absent-mindedly. He sat up and looked at me, believing me for a second.

"Sarcasm," I said, laughing as he rolled his eyes. "You'd believe anything I say."

"Shut up," he said, although I'm pretty sure there was a smile there too. "Wait a second." I frowned, straining my ears. "They're gone."

 **Hunter**

My heart fell a little. _A little._ She was infuriating sure, but I'd never felt this... _thrilled_ when someone was annoying me to their heart's content. I sort of liked it when she annoyed me, our little bickering back and forth. Definitely beat that maths detention. Oh. The maths detention.

"I've got to get out of here," I said, wrenching the door handle.

"That eager to leave, huh?" she said and joined me at the door. "It's a pull door Hunter."

"I know that," I said, frustrated as I tried the handle again. "It's not working." I'd like to say Quinley took it easy, but no. The girl completely freaked out.

"No no no no no," she said, pushing me out the way and trying it herself. She banged the door as if it would suddenly open. "No, it can't be..." She turned to face me, eyes wide. "Please don't tell me..."

"That it's locked?" I said, sighing. "Yeah, sorry about that. Looks like you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future." Sure I was going to be roasted alive for that maths detention, but for the time being, maybe I could live with that.

"No," she muttered, leaning back against the door.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," I protested. She glanced up at me and held her gaze for a few seconds. I really wish she wouldn't. Those stormy grey eyes could light up an entire room on a cold winter's evening.

"It's not you," she said, closing her eyes. "I have a life outside of this storeroom, you know."

"And I don't?" She smirked, eyes still closed, her dark lashes curling.

"That eager to admit the truth?" I rolled my eyes and slumped down beside her against the door.

"Shut up." I sighed, wondering exactly how long I'd be stuck in here before someone with sense decided to let us free.

"Do you happen to have a hairpin by any chance?" she asked, turning to me. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm a guy," I said. She looked back at me blankly. "Guys don't have long hair."

"Hey, some guys do," she protested. "And besides what's wrong with a guy carrying around a hairpin?"

"Pardon me ma'am for speaking out for the majority of the male population," I said, snorting.

"You don't know that," she continued. God, she was a stubborn one, she was.

"You see many guys out there with long hair?"

"Plenty," she replied. "And besides, all I asked for was a hairpin. A simple yes or no question." If I'd known that was all it was, I wouldn't have even bothered. This girl drove me crazy.

"Why do you need a hairpin anyway?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"To do up your hair," she muttered, and I glanced at her. "Don't get too excited. Guys don't carry around hairpins remember. It's so that we can break out of here."

"Break out?" I laughed. "That stuff only works in the movies." She rolled her eyes as if explaining quantum physics to a seven-year-old.

"Have you ever tried it? How do you know it doesn't work?" she asked.

"And you have, have you?" I said. "Besides you're a girl, you should have a hairpin."

"First, you say that guys shouldn't have hairpins and now you say that girls should have hairpins. Did no one ever teach you the rules of feminism?" she said. I sighed. This was going to be one long day.

"My mobile," I whispered, the wires in my mind finally working. "I could call someone."

"Well done Sherlock," Quinley laughed.

"Shut up," I said, pulling out my mobile from my blazer. "I can call my sister or cousin and ask them to get us out of here."

"For once, you've actually said something worthwhile," she said. Rolling my eyes, I stabbed in the pin and stared blankly at my home screen.

"What wrong?" Quinley asked. Sighing, I showed her my phone.

"No bars. There is literally no signal in here. How am I supposed to call anybody from here?" I told her, holding up my phone in frustration.

"Wait let me check," she said, pulling out her own mobile.

"If I don't have any signal, how do you expect to get any from your phone?" I asked as she unlocked her phone. She shrugged.

"You never know," she said.

"You trying to say your phone's better than mine, sunshine?" I asked, smirking. She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"What does it matter? Who cares if I have a better phone than you? See, no bars. Happy now?"

"Obviously not. How are we going to get out of here?" I asked, staring at my screen again, hoping that some miracle would happen. I tried calling Scar, pressing the phone to my ear in hope. I turned off my phone hopelessly.

"What if..." Quinley looked up at the ceiling, and before I knew it, she got up onto her feet, holding her phone above her head.

"You really think that's going to work?" I chuckled, as she jumped up, phone held high.

"Better than sitting around uselessly," she retorted, climbing onto an unstable box of dressing-up clothing that had been so irrelevantly placed.

"Woah, you're going to fall," I said, getting up to my feet.

"Aw, bless," she laughed. "You'll catch me won't you Hunter?" I blinked as she held up her phone, the sun falling on her lighting her up like an angel on a Christmas tree.

"Uh...yeah," I faltered, still staring up at her with awe. She climbed up onto a shelf, gripping at the top shelf for balance.

"Oh God," she suddenly exclaimed, an excited tone in her voice. "I found a bar!"

"Quinley, I don't think one bar's going to-"

"And another one!" she announced, standing on her tiptoes.

"You sure?" I asked, stepping closer, afraid she was going to fall.

"Duh," she said, grinning back at me. "I'm not blind you know. Although I am partially when I don't have my glasses."

"You have glasses?" I asked, surprised. I don't know why, but Quinley didn't strike me as the glasses type.

"Yeah, but-" She glanced at me. "Why on earth does that have anything to do with... _anything_? We have two bars. We can call someone and get out of here!" I frowned, something inside me telling me it was not going to be that simple.

 **Quinley**

I froze as I stared at the screen. No. No no no. I shook the screen, willing the bars to come back to me.

"No," I moaned. I could feel Hunter's eyes on me. God, did I look like an idiot or what? Why was my life like this?

"I'm guessing you lost the signal," he said in an amused tone. I turned to glare at him and continued waving my phone in the air. I was not going to give up. I'd found it once, hadn't I? The signal couldn't have just _disappeared._

"Quinley, get down from there. You're going to fall," he insisted patiently. I blinked, a tad touched by the concern in his voice.

"But..." I sighed dropping my arm back down to my side. I glanced down, the way back to the ground seeming far more difficult when you were at a higher altitude. How had I even managed to get up here in the first place?

"Catch!" I called out without thinking, letting go of the shelf and plummeting back down, forever the idiot I'd always been. What had I been thinking? I hadn't. Strong arms caught my fall, surprising me with their strength. Somebody had been working out. I glanced up at his face, as he held me even more surprised than I was. He was definitely more gorgeous up close. Not that it mattered.

"Wow, you actually caught me," I marvelled, patting his chest. "That was like some wacky trust exercise," I exclaimed, relieving myself from his hold, leaving his standing there in awe.

"Since mine failed, what's your plan, Sherlock?" I asked, perching on a table, legs dangling. He came out of his dazed state and looked at me.

"What makes you think that _I_ have a plan?" he asked, leaning against the wall opposite me.

"Since you so kindly asked me to get down from there, I'm guessing you had an alternative," I assumed, as I glanced up at him. One foot leant against the wall, holding up his body as he looked at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"You were going to fall," he reminded, looking at me pointedly.

"Yes, but you caught me," I said. "So what's the plan Hotshot?" Hunter pondered for a moment, his gaze shifting to the window. "And no," I added watching him, "We're not going to jump off a three storey building to our deaths." He looked back at me with a scowl.

"I wasn't going to suggest that," he muttered, although I could tell he might have been thinking it. "I don't want to kill you straight away, Hale," he added with a smirk that I couldn't quite place. I glanced at the dressing-up box, a bright pink scarf trailing out of the lid, not quite able to fully close.

"Who on earth put a dressing-up box in the middle of a maths storeroom?" I wondered out aloud. Hunter glanced at me with that smile of his and I knew he was about to annoy me with an irritating comment.

"But then again, who on earth would be hanging around inside the same maths storeroom during lunch?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're here with me too, you know. Doesn't really speak better about you either," I retorted as Hunter grinned back, like the annoying jerk he was. Although his grin did light up his face in the bright sunlit room. He should really smile more often. I jumped off the table and skipped over to the box, gently forcing the lid open, which groaned reluctantly in protest, slowly pulling back to reveal its contents.

"Wow," I gasped. "This stuff would really be much better off stashed in a drama hall or something."

 **Hunter**

She pulled out the pink scarf, holding it up, its thin fabric allowing the sunlight to break through and light up Quinley's face with a bright pink glow. She looked angelic, her features glowing a fluorescent pink, like a princess, freshly pulled out from a fairytale. I couldn't help but smile.

"This would suit you," she commented, standing up, the scarf still in her hands, a cheeky sparkle in her eyes. Oh no. "Aw, come on, try it on." I glared at her as she held it up before me, the thin cloth blocking my view of her face.

"You want me to try on _that_ thing?" I asked, staring pointedly at the scarf, which had been designed perfectly for a five-year-old girl. Quinley nodded seriously, holding it closer to me. "I wouldn't be seen dead with that," I remarked, backing away.

"Come on, just once. I promise I won't laugh," she said, although I could tell she was trying hard to contain laughter behind that smile.

"And you think I'm going to believe that?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides.

"You're no fun," she remarked, leaning on the wall beside me. Taking this opportunity, I grasped the scarf from her clutches and held it up.

"Doesn't look that bad, to be honest with you. But I know a certain someone who it would look better on than me," I hinted, biting my lip. "Wanna try it on, Quinn?" She glowered at me.

"The name's Quinley. You either call me that or you don't," she said, as I inspected the scarf. "Don't you dare." I laughed, smoothly looping it over her shoulders and around her neck before she even had time to process what was happening.

"Hey!" she protested, immediately pulling it off.

"It didn't look that bad actually," I said, watching the scarf gently float to the ground. "Who's the killjoy now?"

"Would've looked better on you," Quinley muttered. "There's better stuff in there." I reached forward to take a look, plucking out a white cowboy hat from the top. I perched it on my head and turned to Quinley who looked at me, amused.

"Do I look sexy or what?" She looked at me as if to ask _Are you mad?_

"Do you want the truthful answer or the nice one?"

"The nice one," I replied, running a finger along the bottom of the hat, casting a shadow upon the rest of my face.

"You sure do," she said in a sarcastic voice, flashing me a thumbs up. I laughed, nudging her as I took off the hat and letting it drop to the floor. Out of the blue, I heard a low rumble and I realised that it was a stomach rumble.

"Hungry, huh?" I asked, laughing as Quinley's brown cheeks flushed a light pink.

"It's not like it's lunch or anything," she remarked.

"You want something to eat?" I asked, nudging her shoulder slightly with mine. She shook her head. "Come on, I know you're hungry."

"Since when did you become the hospitable gentleman?" she asked, smiling.

"Since my mother taught me to be one. You should eat. Looks like we're going to be stuck here for quite some time," I said, offering her half of my sandwich. I smiled as she took it in her hand, returning my smile. Annoying, definitely, but I couldn't argue that there was a sweet side to Quinley that I most definitely found cute. Too bad she wasn't my type.

 **And we're back! So sorry for the long delay- mock exams and stuff :( So how do you like this chapter. Our two characters really getting to know each other. I loved writing this conversation, their bickering and arguments. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you so much for the reviews. 13 reviews already! I'm so overjoyed- thank you!**

 **To Potato: Thank you! I hope this was long enough. I'll try and update soon. Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story xxx**

 **To Jojo: Thank you- this means so much to me when you guys say that. I'm so grateful for your review. Thanks xxx**

 **To Llamacorn: Actually, now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance to Kreacher. God, I love Harry Potter. Thank you so much for reviewing! xxx**

 **To Ivyrose88: Thank you! Hunter and Quinley are quite a cute couple, but there'll be more to come xxx**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, and I'll be over the moon if you guys took your time to review this one. Until next time xxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know I know, I am officially terrible and completely awful for abandoning this story for so long. I haven't updated in ages and then I saw this story and I immediately felt super guilty because your reviews were all so amazing and I've made you wait for SOOOO long and that is incredibly mean, so I'm extremely sorry. And just to clarify: I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH THIS STORY! (One day, since I'm terrible at deadlines-sorry xxx) You might want to reread the other chapters because I had to, to remember where I left off (p.s. SORRY and I love you guys!)**

 **Five**

 _Two years. Two whole years. That took a lot of courage. A lot of courage and a shed-load of strong-will. But that's all I have. A shed load. Because I'm back. At his doorstep, staring at that gold knocker like it's the key to all the problems in my life. Even though it probably just leads to a thousand others. My hand reaches up and falters midway, trembling ever so slightly as I force my fingers around the cold metal of the knocker, it's smooth surface triggering a minefield of goosebumps crawling up my bare arms. But also triggering those memories. Memories are by far, the most effective torture device ever established. They kill you ever so slowly, so slowly that you don't even realise it. But they're always there, in your head, buzzing around like a swarm of hornets just waiting for your most vulnerable moment. They should be outlawed. But remembering is all I have left of them. And now I want more. I release the knockers from my hands, allowing it to thud sickeningly against the door, and I step back, my feet faltering as I back away from the motionless door. Of course he won't open the door. He hates me. She hates me. They're better off without me. And just as I reach the cruel iron gate, swung open just to spit me back onto the cold hard pavement beyond, the door swings open. The door swings open and the tears come running._

 **Hunter**

"What time is it?"

Yep, we were still here, slouched against the wall of the storeroom, annoying the remaining will to live out of each other. And surprisingly enough, no one had even noticed our absence yet.

We were sat on the floor now, which was luckily enveloped with carpet, and we had our heads leaning on the wall behind us, each one of occasionally mustering the will to make a joke or snarky remark.

"I don't know," I muttered, rubbing my eyes as I yawned for the hundredth time. At this rate we would become just a pile of clothes and bones by the time someone discovered us. "You have the time on your phone."

"So do you," she replied, forever the irritating girl I'd come to known. "Why can't you check?"

"Because I'm tired," I said bluntly, stretching. I looked over at Quinley, sneaking a glance now that she had her eyes closed. She was insanely gorgeous. The more time I spent with her, the more I couldn't resist the urge to glance at her every now and then. Definitely not a good sign.

She had these long lashes that curled back when her eyes were closed, and lush brown locks of thick hair that fell onto her shoulders majestically, and small round face that could fit in my very palms and...

"Like what you see, Benedict?"

I immediately averted my eyes, my cheeks choosing to adopt the most embarrassing shade of pink as I looked down, rubbing my neck. I just wanted to bury myself already.

She laughed, her high bubbly laugh, that just made you laugh with her and she nudged my arm as I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she said, laughing. My ears pricked up as I realised that it was my turn.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there," she said, nudging but I didn't miss the light pink that tinged her light brown cheeks, just about visible. "Is your school always like this?"

"What, incredibly dull and boring?" I replied, leaning my head against the wall again. "Yep, sorry to disappoint."

"No," she said, nudging me with her elbow, as she turned around so that she was opposite, facing me. She'd developed a habit of nudging me when I said something that annoyed her. "I was talking about the fact that we're still locked inside and it's..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced down at her phone, her expression contorting into a shocked one. "Three pm!" Her wide eyes looked at me as if searching my own one for an answer.

"Looks like we're going to have to camp out here for the afternoon," I said, stretching. For reasons that I wouldn't mention aloud, I was taking this news rather lightly. Perhaps if it was someone else in the storeroom with me, I would have reacted much differently.

"Hunter," Quinley whined, slumping against the wall beside me again. Her head fell on my shoulder, leaning against me as I glanced down at her, surprised. She didn't seem fazed by it as she stared ahead, a dull expression on her face.

"How about we take our minds off it?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Stop shrugging," she said and I laughed, as her head bobbed up and down with my shoulder. "Also, how are we supposed to divert our attention when we literally have the problem surrounding us in all directions?"

"Uh, a little optimism please?" I said, rolling my eyes. "You're not really good at optimism, are you?"

"It never works," she moaned, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing again. "Every time I try to be optimistic, the situation just worsens. It's like optimism has a personal hatred just for me."

"Maybe that's because you've never had help from me," I said, tweaking my eyebrows. She giggled, and I could feel her shake beside me, sending a jolt of electricity through my arm.

"Okay then hotshot, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" She stood up to her feet, looking down at me with a grin, and I swear, I almost choked on my words. The sun rays from the little window caught onto her loose strands of hair, highlighting the different shades of brown, and lighting up her grey eyes, giving them even more power than they already had. And boy, were those eyes powerful already.

"Well Miss Optimism, as you shall be known hereon, today we shall be attempting to break out of this prison that we have fallen into," I said, extending an arm out to Quinley. She rolled her eyes, pulling up nevertheless and I dusted myself off. "And no eye-rolling, I don't like that kind of attitude." She rolled her eyes again, but this time, accompanied by a giggle.

"So what are we going to try this time?" She asked. "Provided that we haven't tried it already."

"Well Miss Hale, we are going to try the art of breaking in, or rather breaking out," I said. "I've heard it can be done with a bobby pin."

Quinley's eyebrows immediately shot up. "You have a bobby pin?"

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, laughing. She looked like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Because I want to tie my hair up," she said sarcastically, glaring at me. Annoying her was becoming a favourite hobby of mine, just about exceeding football and annoying Scar.

"Well I like your hair down, princess," I said ignoring her wave of sarcasm, like I had learned to do.

"You do?" She seemed surprised, and my lips tweaked into a smirk. How could she not see it? How could anyone not see it? Why weren't boys tripping over themselves in front of her yet? Then I remembered my cousin Carson's conversation with her and realised that they were. And I was quickly becoming one of them.

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes," I said, just before I recollected myself and swiftly changed the topic. "But I don't have a bobby pin."

"Then why would you tell me that you did?" she groaned, bumping into me.

"I actually didn't," I protested, holding up my hands in mock surrender. "I simply told you that you could break out of a place _with_ a bobby pin."

"And that has any relevance to us because..." I rolled my eyes. Wow, this girl really was difficult. I'd never been talked to like this before. One minute I was trying to steal secret glances at her, and the next she was annoying the hell out of me.

"Because if it can be done with a bobby pin, it can be done with something else too."

"We don't have a screwdriver," she replied bluntly, folding her arms like an adamant child.

"I thought I told you that attitude was strictly forbidden," I said, frowning.

"Please accept my apologies, your Highness," she said, curtseying. I chuckled, perching on the table as I watched, amused.

"You cannot curtsey for toffee," I chuckled.

"Good, because I hate toffee," she replied. "It always used to get stuck in my braces."

I did a second take. "You had braces?!" Quinley groaned, making me laugh even harder.

"And there goes my dignity, the one thing I thought I could take to the grave with me."

"I need a picture of little Quinley in braces," I said, in between laughs. "That would make my day. Please." I looked at her with doggy eyes, which was proving rather difficult since I couldn't stop laughing.

"It was actually just a year ago," she muttered.

"Even better!" I grinned, watching her squirm.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I keep doing this to myself, don't I?" I nodded, laughing as I did so.

"Aw come on, just one little picture. I promise I won't laugh." She fixed me with her stoniest glare, absolutely unconvinced. "As much," I added, with a shrug. And to my surprise she seemed to think this through.

"I'll show you a picture if you show me an equally embarrassing photo of you," she said, smirking.

"Don't have any of those," I said, winking, but she looked at me right through it, arms crossed and expression firm. "Fine," I agreed reluctantly, arms raised in surrender.

And then I added, "But you better not laugh."

Quinley

I couldn't stop laughing. For the next hour or two-jeez time travelled fast in that storeroom- we spend the time exchanging embarrassing photos of each other. The winner was slightly unclear but by the end, we couldn't stop laughing.

"God, you look like a dork in those glasses!" I exclaimed, giggling as Hunter rolled his eyes, his signature move against my remarks.

"Hey, I told you that you looked cute with braces. The least you could do is return the compliment," he said, nudging me. But I could see the beginnings of a smile form on his lips.

"I'm sorry," I said in between breaths, "But you looked ridiculous. Why would you get glasses if you didn't need them?"

He shrugged, and I felt his movement in my arms, realising that I was still leaning against him. I didn't bother to move. Or maybe I just didn't want to. "I thought they would look cool." I giggled again, my sides aching from laughter, but unable to stop at the same time too. This was torture. But I liked it.

"You're an idiot."

"No, the optician was the idiot. He told me I didn't need glasses after all at the next appointment and my mum never let me wear them after that," he muttered, his voice adopting a down-hearted tone. It was so cute that I was almost tempted to throw my arms around him. Almost.

"And there go your dreams of being the cool kid," I laughed and Hunter grinned. I tilted my head to look up at him and realise that his eyes were gazing at me, his piercing blue irises drilling holes into my own. Those eyes had the power to shut any decent person up. I gulped and looked down again, before he could see the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Quinn?" he said, in the smallest voices, just loud enough that I caught the words in the silence. "I can call you that, right?" I looked up again, risking those eyes once more.

"I might be inclined to allow it."

"You're one of-"

And as usual, my life had the most terrible timing.

We both frowned at the sudden crash in the room next to us, jumping at the suddenness.

"Someone's in here," Hunter whispered through my hair, his words brushing against the tip of my ear, sending goosebumps trailing down both arms. He was really close. I was so startled that I forgot to reply with my cutting sarcasm and chose to stare blankly, like the idiot I was.

I felt his arm move behind me, sliding against my back as if trying to hold me in place.

"They're breaking in," he whispered again. I really wished he wouldn't do that. His words kept sending shivers down me, and occasionally I felt his lips brush against my ear too. It was far too much for a small brown girl to handle.

"W-why would anyone in th-their right mind try to break into a school?" I whispered back, trying to regain myself. He looked at me then, those eyes piercing into mine in that dark storeroom and I think I died just a little.

"I don't know," he hissed. "I have no idea who's out there." Yep, his arm was definitely around me. And I was definitely trying not to collapse.

"Take something," I whispered, sense finally seeping into my mind. "If they come in, we can hit them." He looked at me as if I was crazy but grabbed a walking stick from the dressing up chest nevertheless. I chose myself a nice fat textbook.

"Textbook? Seriously?" Even in such a situation, the boy had the audacity to smirk at me. So I stepped on his toes. Hunter nudged me, in mock pain as he staggered back and I rolled my eyes at his silliness.

Then we both became silent. Because we could hear voices.

"…told you. We're gonna get caught for this, you know."

"No we won't. We're pros, man. Besides tell me this doesn't beat laundry."

I could practically the eye-roll response all the way from here.

"Ugh, I know those voices," I moaned, slapping my forehead. Hunter looked surprised.

"You do?" Reluctantly, I nodded, curling my fingers to make fists.

I hit the door with my fists, shouting as Hunter looked at me as if I was out of my mind. Which I probably was.

"Bobby pin's under the table!" I shouted through the door and within seconds, we heard the satisfying click of the lock as the door swung open.

"Well hello there," Rafe greeted, grinning from ear to ear. Of course he was grinning. I was coming out a closet after several hours spent in it alone with a hot guy. "Looks who's early."

"You better have made dinner," I remarked.

"And who might this gentleman be?"

Oh dear God. My brothers were so embarrassing.

"Hunter Benedict," he said, nodding politely, the Hunter I'd come to know all locked up safely inside. "You must be Quinn's brothers."

"Quinn?" Axel said, eyebrows rising. "You must be pretty close then?" He looked at me tweaking his brows and I cringed internally. I only let people who were close call me Quinn and Axel, being Axel picked up on that.

"You could say that," Hunter said, grinning.

Yep, I definitely died just a little there.

 **I LOVE writing the dialogue of these two bickering with each other. Have to update more often. Thanks so much for reading being patient with me- love you all so much and thanks you a thousand times over for all the lovely reviews xxxx**

 **Guest review time!**

 **Guest: Aw thank you so much! It's been so long you've probably even forgotten reviewing-ugh I'm terrible. Really hope you enjoyed this one1 xxx**

 **Tahira: Thank you! Hope you liked reading the latest chapter xxx**

 **Sugarplum: Thanks so much for your review! Really sorry I haven't updated in so long- it's terrible and so am I, but I'm so glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait until they find out xxx**


End file.
